


Christmas Dinner

by iopeneditbeforechristmas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Set during chapter 31.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iopeneditbeforechristmas/pseuds/iopeneditbeforechristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Urie indulges Mutsuki and fails to find a turkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

It should be a well-known fact by now that Kuki Urie despises pretty much everybody. He’s a hard man to learn to like, and it’s even harder to become liked by him, and really, people should probably stop even trying. Urie’s made it perfectly clear over the years that, even to the people who knew him before the death of his father, he is not a nice person. So one thing Urie does not understand is why Mutsuki _insists_ on trying to be nice to him.

Of course, it could just be how the idiot’s made; an idiot. Sasaki maybe a weak, kind-hearted fool, but at least he understands how Urie works to a degree. He gives him chances, but Urie knows that Sasaki’s patience has a limit and that one day, he’ll reach it. With Mutsuki, it’s like the concept of chances doesn’t even exist. Like Urie’s got an endless well of forgiveness to go through and he’s never going to reach the bottom.

It’s extremely annoying.

But then, too, there is the fact that Mutsuki is _willing_ to forgive Urie. He’s almost forgotten what it’s like. He won’t change, not for any of those foolish spineless bastards, not for anyone, but it’s nice sometimes to know that at least there’s somebody who won’t care if he doesn’t.

He hopes. And at the same time, hates himself for hoping.

So when Mutsuki approaches Urie with a shopping list, despite the fact that he’s got his headphones in and he’s clearly busy, he second-guesses himself. Sure, Mutsuki’s an annoying wimp who can’t even control the kagune and barely wants to learn how to, or even how to fight with a quinque or just on his own. Sure, the guy’s just plain obnoxious at times with his ineffectual demeanour, and he can be so _annoying_ with his constant preaching about Sasaki and his complete inability to see that he’ll never get anywhere if he doesn’t cut his ties with the stupid-haired asshole and go his own way. Sure, Mutsuki’s got more than a couple flaws. But Mutsuki’s also the one who told Urie that it was okay to be on his own. He tried to help Urie, even though he was under no obligation to help someone who had been so consistently rude to him and Urie knows it. It’s kind of like they’ve got an outstanding debt now.

Really, Urie doesn’t know what to think and he’s hating Mutsuki for it even more now, but there’s a limit to how long he’s realistically going to wait in this hallway and so he grabs the list, mutters something and leaves the house. When he opens the slip of paper Urie immediately regrets it. Idiot Mutsuki, making him run all around Tokyo in this weather and without even writing down the proper instructions for anything. Everywhere will be all out of turkey by this point too.

Urie’s proven right when the first shop he reaches is sold out of pretty much everything. The best they can offer him is a pack of yesterday’s eggs and he ignores it. He’ll clearly have to go visit another shop now and so there’s no point buying shitty food if he’s going somewhere else.

Snow is beginning to pile up, falling thick and fast from the grey skies, and Urie picks up the pace. Stupid Mutsuki, sending him out in weather like this. It’s not like he’d have stayed inside with that rabble even if there hadn’t been shopping to do, but he’d have been doing something he wanted to, not traipsing around the city like some errand dog.

The next shop is out of everything too, but eventually Urie’s left with nothing to buy except the turkey. He knew that’d be the hardest part; why didn’t Mutsuki get himself organised and buy it yesterday? It’s what most civilised families do.

Urie stops his train of thought there, wondering why on earth he just called the Quinx a family; he knows they’re not. They’re just a bunch of idiots thrown together by chance and an aptitude test – and a hefty reward – nothing more, nothing less. Urie’s the only one out of them who actually bothers to think of his future. The rest are just good-for-nothing layabouts, even Sasaki. Fools, all of them.

All of them. Hah. They’re a family of fools, all except Urie. He’s not stupid. Deluding himself and pretending like he’s a part of the group will do him no favours. If the Quinx is a family, Urie’s the troublesome neighbour they all wish was gone.

“Daddy!” he hears a small child yell, “Daddy, can we go see the cousins?”

“Well now, do you think they’d like to see us? Maybe they think you’re an evil witch who’ll gobble them up!” the father chuckles. His child laughs.

“Silly daddy, of course they want to see us! We’re family, right?”

Urie grunts, shouldering past both father and child without bothering to ask them to move. He can feel their glares on his back as he hurries onward, coat securely fastened against the cold, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about now is finding that goddamn turkey. A lot, is the idiot serious? How much is a lot of turkey anyway? Urie contemplates just not buying any at all, but returning with the rest of the stuff but no turkey would be like admitting defeat.

Urie sighs. Failure, it seems, is not an option. Turkey it is.

Finding turkey turns out to involve a lot of stomping around town angrily and threatening butchers, none of whom give in – because apparently, they simply don’t have turkey. It’s only until he gives up and visits a little shop that doesn’t look particularly reputable that he ends up with some, almost the whole bird. It seems fresh, too.

Victorious, at least in the battle against Christmas dinner, Urie returns home laden down with food. Mutsuki’s smile when he opens the door is warm and welcoming, and for a second Urie thinks of maybe going inside. That thought’s quickly done away with when Sasaki joins them and actually invites Urie inside, which clearly means he can’t accept. Sasaki shrugs and leaves.

“So can I go train now?” Urie asks Mutsuki. He’s had enough practice being angry – his whole life, it sometimes feels like – that his voice doesn’t betray him, but Urie’s shocked to find that he doesn’t really mean all of the venom he’s directing at the idiot in front of him.

“If that’s what you’d like,” Mutsuki says, “But it would be really nice if you came in; Sasaki said –“

“Look,” Urie growls, “I don’t give a damn what that bastard says, okay? Just…go and have your stupid turkey, took me long enough to find it.”

“Sorry. I didn’t think it would take you that long to get everything on the list.”

Urie grinds his teeth. Idiot. It’s not like there’s anything left in the shops now, what did he expect?

Urie turns away, putting his headphones back on and blasting his music almost up to full volume. It’s loud enough that he can barely hear the stupid Christmas carols coming from next door, but not enough to completely drown out Mutsuki’s thank you.

And in a way, the fact that Mutsuki actually thanked him just makes the whole thing worse.


End file.
